Ghost of the Sky
by Technotonic
Summary: When the Vongola is under attack, the Decimo—Giotto—orders Reborn to protect his family in Japan. There, the world's greatest hitman meets Tsuna who is more than he seems. Dark!Tsuna


**Title:** Ghost of the Sky

**Summary: **When the Vongola is under attack, the Decimo—Giotto—orders Reborn to protect his family in Japan. There, the world's greatest hitman meets Tsuna who is more than he seems. AU Dark!Tsuna

**Rating:** T (Just in Case)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the great KHR.

**Author's Note:** I was suddenly overcome with the irrational urge to write this after re-watching the episodes of the Future Arc. I felt so delirious and anime-hyped that I actually had a conversation with TYL Hibari, and now you must think I am crazy. So this probably isn't going to be my best fic, and most likely I'll delete it by the end of January. I just irresponsibly posted this since my friend wanted to read it. Also, I apologize if Tsuna seems OOC, but it's because of his past and different upbringing. And, in this fic, Reborn is going to be an adult. I hope they won't be considered as OOC.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ghost of the Sky<em>**

**_By Technotonic_**

_Chapter 1_

* * *

><p>TOP SECRET File #: 0027-X10<p>

Profile

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 17 Date of Birth: October 14th, 199X

Born: Namimori, Japan

Current Residence: Namimori, Japan

Height: 171 cm (5'6")

Weight: 49 kg (110 lb.)

Relations: Sawada Nana (Mother)

Sawada Iemitsu (Father)

Sawada Ieyasu (Brother)

Description: Namimori High School Student— 3rd Year. C Average student and is not affiliated with any school clubs. A loner. Has no knowledge of the mafia or his family's connections with the mafia. Is of little significance and value, other than being the younger brother of the Vongola Decimo. Was frequently known as 'Dame-Tsuna' by his peers in his early childhood.

***KHR***

Reborn scanned through the little information on a rather key figure in the Vongola Decimo's personal family. He hadn't expected the Don of the greatest crime organization to have such an ordinary brother. Ieyasu, commonly referred to as the Decimo (or Giotto, but only by a few, close friends) was an outstanding leader—one of Reborn's best pupils. Surely the younger brother couldn't have been as pathetic as he was documented as.

The world's greatest hitman placed the document down. "He looks like you."

"Of course he does, Reborn. He's my brother."

"He's weak though."

The Decimo sighed, grabbing another file before half-heartedly signing it. "He has absolutely no idea of our Italian heritage. I'd like to keep it that way."

Reborn was silent before quietly responding, his voice low and solemn. "The Millefiore."

Giotto's tongue made a small, clicking noise. He hurriedly went through three piles of paperwork, and his hands were starting to hurt. "Their Vongola Hunting Squad was spotted around Namimori. I think they might be targeting my mom and brother."

"Sawada Nana will not be taken down so easily—not by the lowlife goons like the Millefiore."

"Well," Giotto nodded slightly in acknowledgement, "she is my _dad's_ wife."

"I remember when she was called the Warrior Maid. She made a great assassin."

Giotto's eyes almost fell from its sockets. "A-are you serious? My mom would never hurt anybody!"

"I thought I taught you enough on the art of deception. Acting weak is the first step in getting your enemy to let their guard down."

"…Anyways, I still think Tsuna will need a guard. My mom can't be with him 24/7, and his fighting ability is near zero."

"Do you want me to train him?" The Hitman's eyes shined a sadistic gleam, while the Decimo resisted an involuntary shiver.

"A-absolutely not. I said I didn't want him to get involved in our affairs."

Reborn looked back to the small, six by four photographs of the Decimo's brother. Something in the young teen's eyes unsettled him, and the Hitman knew to trust his own instincts. The boy's expression was apathetic, and the photograph was obviously taken without his permission. But his honey-colored eyes were looking directly at the camera, as if anticipating his stalker and sending a mysteriously, knowing look. The Sun Arcobaleno knew that Sawada Tsunayoshi was more than he seemed.

The look was haunting him, and Reborn quickly flipped to another page in the file. "When do I leave?"

"Now," was all Giotto said as he continued to work. He didn't even spare his former tutor another glance, trusting him to get the job done.

***KHR***

Sawada Tsunayoshi always spent his afterschool hours reading in the Namimori Public Library. Tsuna found himself quite attached to the quiet place. It was a lot better than joining a club, or worse, going home. Tsuna _hated_ his home.

He stared at the clock, wasting his last few minutes by spacing out. His pencil tapped as each second went by.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun, there's still five minutes. Please stay with us." His sensei, a burly man with muscles the size of human heads, spoke roughly. The towering man lightly hit him in the head with a thick, history workbook.

Tsuna yawned, "Sure, Kurugi-sensei."

"Well then, please tell us which key figure in the Sengoku Period ruled Japan after Toyotomi Hideyoshi."

Pause. "Tokugawa Ieyasu."

The giant teacher nodded, almost proudly. "And how did he come to power?"

"The Battle of Sekigahara." Yawn.

"Who did he defeat?"

"Mitsunari."

Kurugi-sensei gave an exuberant thumbs-up, "Great job, Tsunayoshi-kun!"

And when class was over, Tsuna lazily made his way to the library. He had finished reading most of the books there, but the librarian had promised him a book that was newly ordered. The librarian was quite aware of the boy's quirky taste in books and never failed to recommend an interesting story.

The place was practically his home.

Recently, Tsuna made a habit of living at the library. No one ever went there, and there were many vacant rooms that made decent, living quarters. He would occasionally go home for clean clothes and sometimes food, but his allowance had given him enough to afford meals the nearest, fast food restaurant. The librarian was there to make sure he didn't starve.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun." The doll-like librarian greeted the only person who ever came. Her voice was like chimes, "How was the last book?"

"Fine. The author writes weird stories." He eyed the new book warily.

"I see," she blinked, unaffected by the boy's lack of greeting and short, curt responses. She handed him a thick book with an all-black cover. There was no other lettering—no title, no author. "Here's a new one."

"Thanks, Sakurano-san."

"No problem." She grinned girlishly. "By the way, I didn't know you had connections with handsome foreigners."

Tsuna just stared. "I don't."

"Ah, I see. I thought your mom was planning an omiai."

The boy flinched, "My mom's here?"

"Yeah, since you refuse to go back home. You're so lucky that I'm nice enough to let you stay here all the time."

"You live here too."

"True that." Sakurano just giggled. "Oh, and if you don't want him, introduce me."

"A guy?"

When Tsuna made his way to his usual corner table by the large, glass windows, he made sure to avoid eye contact with his mother and slowly inspected the mysterious man from the corner of his eye. He made sure to do it without the man expecting. Tsuna was visibly startled when the man's shadowed, dark eyes met with his own.

He addressed his mother first. "Mom, is there anything you need?"

Sawada Nana immediately stood up—she hadn't seen her son in two or three days and embraced Tsuna. She held onto him desperately, ignoring her son's apathy and lack of affections. He didn't bother to reciprocate his mother's hug.

"Oh, Tsuna, why don't you come home more often?"

The boy didn't reply immediately, opting to glance at the tall foreigner. Finally he spoke. "I'm fine here."

His mother quickly paled, clenching her fists tightly. "Tsuna—"

"Who's this?"

The man politely took of his black fedora and smirked. "Reborn. A friend of your brother's."

"Giotto." Tsuna simply stated.

It was hard to tell what the boy was thinking, even with his mind-reading abilities, but Reborn nodded.

"I'll be staying here for a while."

***KHR***

Tsuna didn't know that having Reborn around was going to affect his whole lifestyle. The man was undeniably dangerous—he even managed to sway Sakurano the Librarian who quickly became one of his legions of fangirls. It also attracted a considerable amount of females to the once very quiet library. In just a half an hour.

And even worse, Reborn made it a rule to be obtruding Tsuna's personal space and followed him around persistently. The young boy had escaped to the bathroom—Reborn trailed after him yet again. Tsuna could hear the whining of the whole female population.

"Can you stop following me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Under orders from the Boss."

"Giotto."

"Yes."

When they came back out, Tsuna was pushed to the side by the female legions. As the foreigner flirted with them, Tsuna quietly went to finish his homework. Once he noticed Reborn's attention was fully divided—even the Hitman was having trouble with the jealous horde—Tsuna opened the black book, reading.

_0 to 27. MN. 935. Castiglione. Dead End._

Tonight, at 9:35 PM, the Castiglione Famiglia would meet its end.

***KHR***

Since Tsuna decided to stay in the library, Reborn was given a room beside Sakurano and across the teen. It used to be a computer room for people who wanted independent study. After their makeshift dinner of instant ramen, Tsuna had retired to his room.

Reborn was actually quite puzzled by the mystery known as 'the Decimo's brother'. From what he witnessed, Tsuna was not stupid nor weak—just very guarded and reserved. The Sun Arcobaleno cringed at the many mistakes in the file, crossing them out and rewriting it.

Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi

Age: 17 Date of Birth: October 14th, 199X

Born: Namimori, Japan

Current Residence: Namimori, Japan

Height: 171 cm (5'6")

Weight: 49 kg (110 lb.)

Relations: Sawada Nana (Mother)

Sawada Iemitsu (Father)

Sawada Ieyasu (Brother)

Description: Namimori High School Student— 3rd Year. Honors student and is not affiliated with any school clubs. A loner. Has no knowledge of the mafia or his family's connections with the mafia. Is of little significance and value, other than being the younger brother of the Vongola Decimo. Was frequently known as 'Dame-Tsuna' by his peers in his early childhood. Has an uncanny like for strange books. Has potential to be a Mafioso or a Hitman.

Just as he was finishing updating the profile, his laptop flashed. Going over it slowly, the Hitman's eyes widen. There were two emails, sent around the same time.

_From: Decimo _

_To: Reborn_

_Subject: Bad news_

_Reborn,_

_The whole Castiglione Famiglia was wiped out when they came to Namimori, around nine thirty. They were on business with the Japanese Branch of Vongola, but Asari never got to see them. I want you to investigate this matter—the killer is no doubt strong, and merciless. Asari will help too._

_Decimo_

_XXX_

_From: Decimo _

_To: Reborn_

_Subject: Bad news 2_

_Reborn,_

_We found a survivor, the Storm Guardian of Castiglione. He says it was a young male who was wearing a bandaged hat. We all know what that stands for. You need to find this man—we're suspecting that the Vindice Famiglia will launch another attack. Assume that they are on the Millefiore's side. _

_Decimo_

_***KHR***_

Tsuna had honestly thought the mission was going to be harder to accomplish. The Castiglione was one of the richest Mafia Famiglia in the world and nearly controlled the black market of many nations. They also were one of the Vongola's top allies and benefactors.

He didn't think he had a grudge with the Vongola, even if they had deemed him inferiority to the Famiglia. But if the Boss said to kill the Vongola, Tsuna would be in no position to disobey.

He was one of the Vindice Famiglia's greatest assets and assassin. Tsuna knew that his alternate identity inspired great fear among the underworld—he truly was a _Reaper_. The Japanese Police kept a large tab on 'the Shinigami'. But he was mostly known as a persona of death, as "The Reaper of Vindice". The Reaper who was rumored to have killed a thousand people—though this was entirely false. However, his Boss liked to tell him that one day this would come true.

The feared assassin watched emotionlessly as the Mafiosi continued to talk amongst themselves. They were holding a meeting about their future dealings with the Japanese Branch of Vongola, and none of them realized that their Reaper was right above their heads, separated by a ceiling. Tsuna placed his Vindice hat on, bandaged in orange, before striking at the Castiglione Boss. The bullet went clean through his head, and he died instantly.

Immediately there was panic, and the Mafiosi subordinates quickly went to their fallen boss's aid, much too late. They aimed their weapons toward Tsuna's position, where the bullet had come from.

The Reaper quickly changed tactics, leaping out from his hiding spot, surprising them all. They fired simultaneous—bullets, dynamite, bombs… But the Reaper dodged them gracefully, only using minimal energy to move his head from a bullet's path or cutting the fuse off of a dynamite stick. Wielding a large sized machine gun, the Reaper sliced his victims with a continuous line of bullets, forming large, scythe slashes. Until only six of the previous fifty were alive. Barely.

With deadly accuracy, he ended their lives with a shot to the head. As he finished the job, he counted the number of dead and made sure they were completely so. Tsuna slowly nudged the arm of one of the Castiglione Guardians—the Storm one—before he heard an eerie cackle. Immediately, the gun was pointed.

The man was around his age and wore a Vindice hat with an indigo-colored bandage. In his left hand was a trident that was blocking Tsuna's gun.

"Kufufu," He snickered again, "Isn't that gun a bit too big for you, Tsunayoshi-kun? It's rather comical."

The impassive boy did not find it funny. "Need something, Mukuro?"

The Illusionist smiled like a cunning criminal, "The Boss says I need to control one of the Castiglione Guardians to infiltrate the Vongola quarters. It's unfortunate that you killed all of them though."

Tsuna nudged the Storm Guardian again who stirred a bit and groaned, apparently still alive but very unconscious. "He's alive."

"Oh, very well then."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> I'm not sure if I'm going to make a next chapter for this, but if I do, Reborn will definitely become a teacher at Namimori High School.


End file.
